1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to quick connect-disconnect panel mounting means for monitoring panels to be affixed to range hoods for recreational vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of the placing of stoves and ovens in recreational vehicles, range hoods have been installed to evacuate cooking smells and heat from the interior confines.
A range hood generally includes on the front face a control to turn on a fan within the range hood, sometimes there is a control to turn on a light under the hood.
In view of the fact that in recreational vehicles there are a number of things that need to be monitored, it has been found that by placing a panel with monitoring gauges etc. on the front of the hood visual monitoring could take place. In other words, the panel might include a water gauge to determine the level of water, a battery charge gauge, a clock and a number of other types of gauges particular to recreational vehicles.
With the advent of the panel to receive gauges, etc. it became incumbent to form removable panels that could be inserted in the front of a range hood. The removability was important because today the recreational vehicle industry may tailor make monitor panels to the purchasers requirements. Thus, by having separate so called personalized monitor panels to affix to range hoods it is not necessary to go to the expense of making a whole hood and panel combination each time some other gauge is needed.
In the past the monitor panels have been connected to range hood by screws, drive rivets and spring clips. Each of these fastening means has its disadvantage.
When screws are used additional time is required to remove the screws necessitating at least a screw driver. With the use of plastic drive rivets, while they may be pushed out and to some extent reused, if not removed properly they can break and not be reusable. On the other hand spring clips require the additional manufacturing time of riveting them in place. Also with the spring clips, to physically remove them requires physical stamina and in some cases an instrument to pry them open.
Up until the present there has been no quick connect-disconnect locking or mounting means to retain a monitor panel within a range hood for recreational vehicles.